


Mother Hen Bones™

by ChemicalVelocity (OutOfMyVulcanMind)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones is Grumpy, Fl uff Holyshit, Jim is whiny, M/M, Swearing up the Wazoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfMyVulcanMind/pseuds/ChemicalVelocity
Summary: Jim got his ass kicked again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhey! I wrote a quickie fluffy McKirk the other day at the request of my love, based on that one text post about Jim high on painkillers, which was a miracle that I finished it considering the terrible pit of writer's block I have fallen into but here's a little something that will hopefully hold everyone off until i get some real work up.
> 
> Dedicated to my love, the real James T Kirk. Love Bonesy.

Bones sighed, heaving Jim's unconscious body over his shoulder.  
"Would it kill you to not nerve pinch him next time, pointy? It's cheating." Leo growled as he stalked off the bridge.

Spock didn't reply, as usual.  
Jim mumbled nonsense, drooling against the Doctor's back as Bones entered the med bay.

"Nurse Chapel! I need 50 CCs of morphine, some ice and a new shirt. Jimmy got his ass kicked by the Vulcan again."

The nurse brought him what he asked for and he made his way to his quarters after thanking her.  
Jim woke up as Bones set him down and immediately started whining.

"Bonesyyyy my everything hurts."

"I know sweetheart. Hold this to your forehead." Leonard said and pressed the ice pack to the goose egg Jim acquired from hitting his head off the con. Jim complied and yawned.

"Getting nerve pinched sucks." Jim mumbled.

"Well if you would just stop making Spock mad, it wouldn't happen." Bones replied and gave Jim the shot. Jim shouted and jumped.

"Why don't you ever warn me?!" He snapped.

"Stop being such an infant. It doesn't hurt." Bones grumbled. His only response was a pout from the Captain.  
Leo left Jim on the bed to go run the needle back to the med bay. He returned to his quarters and changed his shirt.

When he ventured back to the bed, Jim was miraculously still sitting up while nodding off, no doubt already high from the morphine.

Bones smirked and pushed Jim backwards with one finger to the forehead. Kirk fell backwards with flailing arms and incoherent mumbling.

Leo laughed and climbed into bed next to him, wrapping his arms around his Captain's waist.  
"Time for bed, Darlin'."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
